The Wolves
by volatile-gurl
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends when they were 8 until Sakuras father decides to move away. 12 years have passed and Fate has brought them together again but Sakura now has a broken soul and Syaoran is the leader of the deadliest gang in Japan
1. The meeting

(AN: I hope you guys like my new story.)

Chapter One: The Meeting.

It was 7:30 am and Sakura Kinomoto was yet again late for work. It was always like this Sakura was known for being the tardiest person in Tomoeda.

"Sakura! You're late for work again!" Shouted Tomoyo

"HOE! No way, I set my alarm!" Screamed Sakura

" Oh so that's what that thing beside your desk is…" Said tomoyo

"E he! I Guess I had a bad dream." Said an embarrassed Sakura

"Ok just go take a shower and get ready Ill bring you to work."

"Ok Thanks Tomoyo"

10 minutes later:

(Inside the car)

"Hey Tomoyo can you drive me too my job interview later?" Asked Sakura

"But Saku you already have a job." Replied Tomoyo

"Yeah I know but its too Darn early." Answered Sakura

"Ok, I'll bring you."

"Oh thanks Tomo!"

At Work:

"Hey Drake! Its me Sakura I came here to quit. This job is just to early for me." Said Sakuya

"Ah, I was expecting that, well if you feel that way then who am I to stop you" Said Drake

" Ok Thanks Drake"

At The job Interview:

(Li Corp. reception)

Waiting area:

"Hey Saku, this place looks nice ne." Said Tomoyo

"I know, I hope I get this job" Said a nervous Sakura

"Miss Kinomoto, Sakura. Mr.Li is ready to see you now." Said The receptionist

In The Office if Eriol Li:

"So Miss Kinomoto you are by far the best candidate for this job. Tell me more about you're self." Said Eriol

"Well I Graduated from Tomoeda University Second in the class my best friend Tomoyo beat me. I mastered Karate while in high school and I practice sword fighting as often as I can and I visit the shooting range almost every week." Replied Sakura

"Very well, you're Hired." Said Eriol

"Really?" asked a dumbfounded Sakura

"Yes Really." Said a laughing Eriol

"Are you going to be my boss?" asked a very red Sakura

"No Sadly, My cousin will be you're boss and Im saying this for your own good don't piss him off He'll fire you in a snap." Said Eriol

"Well thanks for the warning." Replied Sakura

Morning in Sakura's House:

"Hey tomoyo I want you to meet the who interviewed me Hes really nice and funny. And He's single." Said Sakura

"That doesn't sound bad maybe later when I pick you up." Replied Tomoyo

"Come on I don't want to be late!" Said a nervous Sakura

"Don't Worry we have an hour. Relax." Said Tomoyo

In The Li Corp Building:

(In Sakura's Desk area)

"So Sakura this is your desk ahh ill decorate it for you." Said an excited Tomoyo

"Sakura San may I ask who is this stunning angle in front of me?" Said a smilling Eriol

"Oh, Im Tomoyo Im Sakura's bestfriend." Said a blushing Tomoyo

"Oh so you're the girl that beat Sakura in school. Sakura has told me all about you. Im Eriol Li by the way."

"And Im Tomoyo Avalon"

"Nice to meet you Miss tomoyo. What brings you here so early?"

"Well Sakura was afaraid to be late on her first day so…'

Ahh I see."

"Um Eriol Wheres your cousin/ my boss? Asked a left out Sakura

"Oh He's In his Office you can go see him now if you like."

Ok Thanks

At Syaoran Li's Office:

Syaoran was pacing in his office he was wondering about his new secretary. He was excited to meet her because based on what Eriol had said he described her just like his long lost friend. He didn't remember her name but the memories were as clear as crystal…

_Flashbacks:_

_Hey , What are you doing here?_

_Oh Syaoran I have the most horrible news!_

_What is it ? Are you Sick or something?_

_No Syao, Im moving to tomoeda…_

_But that's so far away from here were in Tokyo how am I supposed to contact you?_

_That's the thing Syao My dad said it would be best if we don't talk anymore._

_B-bu-but_

_I know its hard but my dad said it is for the best._

_They hugged and made a vow they swore that no matter what happened they would never forget about each other and to meet up someday when they were older…_

_End Of Flashback_

(knock, Knock)

"Come in" said Syaoran

"Um Mr. Li Im supposed to be your new secretary. I wanted to ask if you needed anything."Said a trembling Sakura

Time stood still as Syaoran stared at Sakura…

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered

Sakura was confused so she stared at the man he was going to work with when suddenly she remembered

_Flashbacks:_

_Hey Sakura, What are you doing here?_

_Oh Syaoran I have the most horrible news!_

_What is it Saku? Are you Sick or something?_

_No Syao, Im moving to tomoeda…_

_But that's so far away from here were in Tokyo how am I supposed to contact you?_

_That's the thing Syao My dad said it would be best if we don't talk anymore._

_B-bu-but_

_I know its hard but my dad said it is for the best._

_They hugged and made a vow they swore that no matter what happened they would never forget about each other and to meet up someday when they were older…_

_End Of Flashback_

"Oh My Gosh! Syao is that you?" asked Sakura

Sakura reaches up to touch Syaorans cheek when Syaoran grabs her and draws her into a hug. She could feel his strong arms holding her. He felt content holding her it seemed that the time had stopped and they were the only people on the earth.

(after several minutes they pulled back but they still very CLOSE to each other)

"Sakura Where have you been I thought you forgot all about me. I missed you so much."

"Syao you haven't changed a bit."

They had been starring into each others eyes when suddenly Tomoyo and Eriol barged in to the room.

"Syaoran Guess wha----…." Eriol stopped talking and received an enormous death glare from Syaoran

"My dear cousin Eriol you have the most impeccable timing!" Syaoran growled

"Tomoyo guess what you remember my childhood best friend Syao?" asked a wide eyed Sakura

"Yeah What about him?

"He's my new boss!"

"That's great!" Exclaimed a extatic Tomoyo

"Well not so much.."said a frowning Eriol

Because then we have to tell you our secret…

"Comon Syao you told me everything when we were little. What's the difference now?

Theres a lot of Difference. See when you left I had no one to play with so I started training for the Li Clan then my father passed away so I had to take care of this place since I was 15 years old. Then things got reaaly bad for me so I formed this gang called THE WOLVES and well it involves killing enemies, guns, swords, bikes, tattoos, bombs and other gang stuff.

"Oh I don't care if you were the cerial killer of some small ass town or something." Said an agitated Sakura

"How can we join?" Asked Tomoyo and Sakura

"Well theres two ways if you're a boy you fight with one of the leaders and have to leave a wound or a bruise, when you're a girl you ahh—well you have to—what I mean to say is tha-

"Cut it out and tell us already!" Screamed the both girls

"Well you have to sleep with one of the leaders." Syaoran finished shyly

"Is that all" Laughed Sakura

"So who are the leaders any way so we can choose already." Said Tomoyo

"Why don't we all go back to the HQ and we'll talk there." Said Eriol

"Ok" The Girls said

And so of they went to start their lives in a Gang…

(AN: I hope you like this chapter I worked on it all night and it was tiring men. Now I have to work on the second one!)


	2. The Head Quarters

Chapter 2: The Head Quarters

"Here we are." Said Eriol getting out of their car

"So This is your head quarters ne." Said an awestruck Tomoyo

"Its so big." Said Sakura

"Sakura if you want you can come live here with us so that I know were you are." Said a happy Syaoran

"That would be so cool, but can Tomoyo stay too cause she's the only one who can get me up in the morning." Said a sheepish Sakura

"Of course she can stay I wouldn't let her leave anyways!" said Eriol

Everyone was laughing now at a blushing Eriol.

"Ok So enough small talk can you guys tell us who the leaders are?" Said Tomoyo

Yeah so we can get over with it" said Sakura

"Ok so Heres the list of the leaders.

Leaders of The Wolves

Li Syaoran

Li Eriol

Li Brian

Li Meilin

Cho Ryu

Wu Rei

"Ok so Then I could do it with you Syao and Tomoyo Can do it Eriol, right" Said Sakura

"But Saku, Its gonna get really awkward afterwards between us." Said Syaoran

"No, It wont"

"Don't worry If you don't want to then Ill just do it with this Brian guy"

"No you Know what ill do it" said Syaoran

Yay! Screamed Sakura

"Hey! Who's shouting here? Asked Meiling

"Oh Hey Meiling you remember Sakura Right" Said Syaoran

"HOLY CRAP Is that you?" said Meiling

"Meiling Crap isn't holy and yes it is I Sakura!"

Meiling went over to Sakura and Every leader met Sakura and Tomoyo and Everyone decided to go to a club so they began to get ready…

(The Boys)

"Hey Syaoran, so whats going on between you and that chick Sakura?" Ryu asked with a sly smile

"Yeah Syaoran, comon man just tell us!" Said a laughing Rei

"I don't know about you guys but I think He's in love" Said Eriol

Then Eriol told them what happened in the office when he and Tomoyo caught them in a SPECIAL moment.

"Come now guys lets leave the love sick puppy alone." Said Brian and they all fell to the floor laughing

"You Know Brian you should be the one talking, what about you and Meiling!" Said a blushing Syaoran

Brian was about to reply when Sakura entered the boys lounge wearing nothing but a small PINK towel.

"Hey Syao, What you guys doing in here? The girls are killing me in our room. Their trying to make me wear this outfit tha-

She was never able to finish what she was saying cause Syaoran had just woken up from his state of shock and started throwing garments at Sakura to cover herself up.

"What do you think your doing coming in here wearing THAT? This is a BOYS room!

"Well Im sorry but I had to run away from the girls they were killing me."

"Sakura don't listen to Syaoran he's crazy you can stay here all night long." Said Ryu while staring hungrily at Sakura

"Back off Ryu!" Snarled Syaoran

"Don't worry Syao I wont touch Ryu my friend Rika has declared Ryu hers." Stated Sakura

"How come she hasn't even met me?" Asked Ryu

"Oh the girls and I described you to her and well she loves you." Said Sakura

"Well who could resist the great Ryu!" said Ryu

(After getting ready)

They rode bikes to the club called Peach Blossom Sakura rode with Syaoran Tomoyo with Eriol Ryu and Rei went Solo while Brian and Meiling rode together.

(In the Club)

"Ladies lets DANCE!" Shouted Meiling

OK!

The music started to play.

**Pussycat Dolls**** ft. Will.i.am  
Beep **

**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha**

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  


Syaoran Saw Sakura grinding her hips along with the music and he couldn't believe how much he wanted her.

**  
PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
**

Brian tried everything not to notice Meiling but was failing miserably.

**  
Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down  
**

Rei was thinking about the other girl that Sakura mention to him her mane was Naoko.

**  
'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah  
**

Ryu was thinking about how Rika would look like in real life.

**  
Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

You didn't know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, oh just two us  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Will.I.Am  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Repeated

PCD  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Oh!

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

After Dancing they all decided to head home because they still had to initiate the two girls.

On the way home Sakura and Tomoyo was very excited to be initiated and couldn't wait.

On the other hand the two boys were fidgeting so much that they looked like they had a horrible rash.

(AN: Im sorry to leave you with that but Im tired and I wont stop working till I finish this story.)


	3. Initiation

Chapter 3: The Initiation

(At HQ)

"Ok guys lets all go get some rest" said Ryu

"Except for Syaoran and Eriol Cause you guys have to initiate the new ones ok."

Said Rei

Ok, Ok

(AN: WARNING EVERYONE THERE IS SERIOUS STUFF IN HERE DIRTY STUFF)

**Syaoran & Sakura**

Ok lets do it.

Wait Sakura if you don't want to you don't have to cause I don't want to hurt you or anything.

I know Syao but I really want to do this Ok?

Ok.

Syaoran slowly made his way to Sakura. When he was close enough he kissed Sakura with the lust and love that he felt for her when she opened her mouth for Syaorans tongue he felt like everything was meant to be it was like it was always supposed to be this way everything felt so right.

Syaoran unbuttoned Sakura's shirt when Sakura pulled away from him rather harshly. She stood there with fire in her eyes and so she took off the rest of her and Syaorans clothes and she kissed him with so much passion he could not describe the way he felt.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's boobs and started to massage them he then pinched her nipples and she moaned in surprise and pleasure.

He brought her to the bed and started to kiss her neck and down to her chest he then sucked one of her nipples then massaged the other with his hand he did this alternatively then he kissed her belly then down to her womanhood and he licked and licked so that he could hear her body scream out in pleasure.

Then he sucked her clit with one final shudder she reached her peak Sakura turned Syao over and returned the favour by sucking his nipples and licking them she then kissed his belly and she put Syaorans hard manhood into her mouth and she began bobbing her head so that he could feel the dept of her mouth when she started to go faster and faster he growled and released in her mouth.

They switched positions and now Syaoran was on top. "Are you ready?" He asked "yeah" he pried her legs apart and he positioned himself just outside her opening He entered slowly and as gently as he could he moved up and down motion gradually becoming faster.

"Syaoran Faster" Sakura begged so he went as fast as he could as hard as he could and within a few minutes she shuddered as she neared her climax as they reached their peak both of them Screamed each others names.

Syaoran collapsed beside Sakura and they both fell asleep.

**Eriol & Tomoyo**

Eriol I wanted you to know that before we do this that I like you very much and wel—

Tomoyo will you be my girlfriend?

Oh, Yes Yes I will!

Eriol slowly made his way to Tomoyo. When he was close enough he kissed Tomoyo with the lust and love that he felt for her when she opened her mouth for Eriols tongue he felt like everything was meant to be it was like it was always supposed to be this way everything felt so right.

Eriol started unbuttoning her shirt and the rest of both their clothing and Said "Tomoyo you are so beautiful.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's boobs and started to massage them he then pinched her nipples and she moaned in surprise and pleasure.

He brought her to the bed and started to kiss her neck and down to her chest he then sucked one of her nipples then massaged the other with his hand he did this alternatively then he kissed her belly then down to her womanhood and he licked and licked so that he could hear her body scream out in pleasure.

Then he sucked her clit with one final shudder she reached her peak Tomoyo turned Eriol over and returned the favour by sucking his nipples and licking them she then kissed his belly and she put Eriols hard manhood into her mouth and she began bobbing her head so that he could feel the dept of her mouth when she started to go faster and faster he growled and released in her mouth.

They switched positions and now Eriols was on top. "Are you ready?" He asked "yeah" he pried her legs apart and he positioned himself just outside her opening He entered slowly and as gently as he could he moved up and down motion gradually becoming faster.

"Eriol harder" Tomoyo pleaded so he went as hard as he could and as fast as he could and within a few minutes she shuddered as she neared her climax as they reached their peak both of them Screamed each others names.

Eriol layed down beside Tomoyo and whipered "I Love you" into her ears before falling asleep..


	4. New found love

Chapter 4: Tattoos

THE RANK INFO: Tattoos

Black Wolf Leader

Silver Wolf Important member

Brown Wolf Member

Jamie is the Tattoo guy.

Syaoran and Sakura

Hey Syao wake up!

What is it Sakura?

Im bored get out of bed lets go to Tomoyo!

Ok.

"Tomoyo! Wakey wakey!"

Tomoyo woke up in a start only to find Syaoran and Sakura on top of their bed laughing their heads off!

"Come on guys go get dressed we have to go get your Tattoos." Said Syaoran

"Hoe! I forgot all about the tattoos!" screamed Sakura

"Syao, can I be in the gang but not get a tattoo?" "Please" Begged Sakura

"Come on Sakura don't be scared Im getting one too" reassured Tomoyo

"Ok, but I need you to hold my hand." Declared Sakura

(Later)

With Jamie:

"Hey Syaoran!"

"Whats up Jamie?" replied Syaoran

"I haven't seen you since you got your tattoo" declared Jamie

"Well you know we've been busy with the new gang declaring war with us" replied Syaoran

"Whats the new gangs name?" asked Jamie

"Oh their name is The Tigers" answered Eriol

"Ive heard of them I heard that their pretty fierce" said Jamie

"Well enough chit chat we have two new recruits."

Then Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room and sat on the Tattoo bed. Sakura was steadily getting nervous and was feeling very dizzy.

"Hey Guys im gonna inject you with some anti septic so your back will go numb for an hour, Ok?" Said Jamie

"Oh Thank God! I didn't think I could take the pain!" Sighed Sakura in relief

Everyone in the room laughed except for Sakura.

(After the Tattoo)

"Hey Sakura can I see your Tattoo?" Asked Eriol

"Ok" so Sakura showed him her Tattoo and his suspicions were confirmed. Sakura had a black wolf meaning she was now a member of the gang. While Tomoyo Got the Silver wolf.

(At the club)

Sakura and Syaoran we're dancing to a slow song when Syaoran whispered to sakura.

"Saku, I know we only reunited yesterday but I wanted you to know that I liked you ever since we were little."

Sakura just stood there unable to speak when Syaoran thought that she was rejecting him, turned around to leave.

"Syao, Wait! Are you sure you like me? Cause the day I moved away I realized I lo- liked you."

"Really! That's great so do you want to be my Girl friend?" Syaoran asked shyly

"Of course Syaoran."

Syaoran ran to Sakura and hugged her. Then he kissed her with the love that he felt for her. After a few more danced the Gang decided to head home since the tigers didn't show up.

(AN: I hope this chapter is better than the others. And thanks for all those who reviewed to my stories!)


	5. Saku's 1st Mission Part I

Chapter 5: Saku's First Mission

Sakura and Syaoran were asleep the day after they had gotten together. Sakura smiled in her sleep as she remembered Syaorans soft lips kissing her. She hoped that one day they would have their own family and live in their own house. Sakura had every girls dream to love one man and be loved by her one and only Syaoran.

"Syaoran, wake up." Shouted eriol

"What is it Eriol?" asked sakura

"Well its time for your first mission as a Wolf." Replied Eriol

Sakura and Syaoran got out of bed and they got ready to start the day and hear Sakura's first mission.

(In the wolf HQ Conference room)

"Well If were all here I would like to start by telling everyone about our newest members first mission" announced eriol

"OK so heres how its going to go, Sakura and the girls will be the distraction as we the guys will go inside the Tigers HQ." said Eriol

"So Sakura you will need to talk to the girls about the dance steps and you have to practice we will attack in 4 days. Clear?" asked Syaoran

"Ok, The dancing part should be easy." Replied Sakura

And so they all went back to their respective rooms to talk about the new mission.

(Sakura & Syaoran)

back in Syaorans roomSyaoran walked up behind Sakura and hugged her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Syaoran decided to break the silence and he turned sakura so that she was now facing him.

"Hey Saku."

"Hey Syao."

"I missed having alone time with you."

"Me too."

"But most of all I missed you, the feeling of you against my body."

Syaoran leaned down to kiss her. He felt his lips against Sakura's soft moist lips and felt like he was on Cloud nine. Sakura responded to his caring passionate kiss. She felt his tongue begging her lips for entrance which she gave. He felt her allow him to explore the depts f her mouth. Things began to heat up when…

Knock Knock

"Sakura it's time for practice." Said Tomoyo

"Sakura's not going!" Syaoran shouted with a pout

"Don't be such a baby Syaoran. She'll be back after 2 hours." Eriol said laughing at the scene before him

"Don't worry Syao when I come back we'll have even more fun than Eriol will ever have tonight." Sakura said

Everyone laughed at this except for Eriol.

"Well I hope your right." Replied Syaoran

Sakura turned to walk when she felt something holding her back and tugging her hand. She looked to see Syaoran holding her hand. Syaoran tugged her hand and pulled her to him. He then kissed her taking her breath away.

"Finish fast, Ok?" Asked Syaoran

"Mmhmm." Answered a dazed Sakura.

(With the girls)

"Ok so today our other members will be joining us Sakura please meet Rika Wu, Naoko Lee and Lana Chi their not leaders but their pretty important." Said Meiling

"Ok. Rika is Rei's sister she's dating Ryu. Naoko is dating Rei. And Lana here is dating our tattoo guy Jamie." Explained Mieling

"Every bodies are all paired up." Said Sakura

"Ok lets start." Stated Lana

Lana began to teach Sakura the basic steps of their dance. Then Meiling teached her some harder moves. And Rika teached her the complex moves and soon their practice was over for that day and Sakura got most of the moves correct.

(In the living room)

"So Lana how old are you?" asked Sakura

"Oh I'm 21. How about you?" replied Lana

"Im just as old as you are." Answered Sakura happily

As the days past by Sakura memorized all the dance moves and was ready to complete her 1st mission.

(AN: Im sorry this chapter took so long my stupid Computer broke I had to wait until it got fixed.)


	6. Saku's 1st Mission Part II

Chapter 6: Sakura's 1st Mission Part II

Sakura was getting more and more nervous as the days past. There were only two more days until her very 1st and hopefully not her last mission. Syaoran was worried about Sakura going trough the mission. He decided to have a talk to the gang about it.

"Hey you guys, Im getting kinda worried about Sakura and this whole mission thing, I mean she's still new in our gang and maybe we could wait a bit more?" Said Syaoran

"Hmm. I think your right but Sakura will be pissed off about you not trusting her about this mission, She's counting on you to be with her a 100 , you know that right?" replied Eriol

"I know but what if she gets injured or worse? What am I supposed to do then? I cant live without her. She's like my other half, you know, its like before I met her I was content but when I found her I knew what it felt like to be whole again and I feel that when she's gone I cant live knowing that my other half is somewhere else." Said Syaoran

"I understand how you feel. But were just gonna half to trust Sakura with this and see what happens cause I do not want Sakura mad." Stated Tomoyo

(1 Day until Sakura's Mission)

"Sakura you have to promise me that what ever happens, ill still love you, ok? Even if you screw this up.' Teased Syaoran with a smile

"Mou… You're so mean Syaoran. I don't know how I fell in love with you in the first place." Replied Sakura while pouting

"But that's why you love me, right?" asked Syaoran with puppy dog eyes

(On The Day of Sakura's 1st mission)

"Ok, lets debrief our mission once again. The girls will go onto the stage in the ball room, and we will mingle with the other gangs leaders and find some information. We must be really careful, ok? We only have one shot in this we screw up we all die." Said Syaoran in a deep voice

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence there Syao, I feel really confident now." Said Sakura dripping with sarcasm

(In The Ball Room)

"Ok guys, let's do this thing!" Said a nervous Sakura

"It's ok Sakura. You don't need to be nervous we will have your back." Said Eriol with a small smile

The girls and the guys separated and got ready for their part in the mission. The girls proceeded in getting their make up done and their hair fixed. The guys needed to use special wigs and accessories for them not to get recognized.

The guys were all seated in their respectful places when they heard the speaker announce the next performance.

The music began to play and the guys were all staring at the stage and were waiting for each of their girls to come out.

Tomoyo was the first one that came out from backstage, she was wearing a short purple spaghetti strap top with shiny purple sequence and she had a short black skirt that was sticking to her like glue, she had on a pair of black leather boots that were about 4 inches.

Sakura came out next, she was wearing a pink leather tube top that was 1 inch above her belly button, she was wearing a tight block shorts that looked like her underwear, she had on a black high heeled leather boots that was up to her knees.

Meiling came out soon, she wore a ruby top that looked like a bikini top, she had on a white pair of very short shorts, she was wearing a pair of white high heeled shoes that was about 3 inches high.

Lana was wearing the same thing as Sakura but her top was baby blue and her shorts were white. Her shoes were the same with Meilings.

Rika was wearing a silver top that was back less and it was above her belly button like Sakura's exposing her bellybutton. She had on a short white skirt like Tomoyo. She had a pair of white leather heels.

As the girls were dancing the guys were watching the girls and were desperately trying to concentrate on their mission. The guys were all questioning the leaders of the other gangs while they were enchanted by the beauty of the girls. After they got the information they signaled the girls to finish their part and meet up at the parking lot.


End file.
